Forgotten by Heroes
by dracoyoflam
Summary: Harry leaves Ginny to fight the war and find Horcruxes but there might be a new hero that catches her attention at Hogwarts, like Blaise Zabini.


Chapter 1: Sadly Departing

"Ginny I'm sorry but you know why I have to do this."

She was in shock and wasn't responding the way that she should have been. She just stared blankly at him while asking him not to leave.

"I don't understand it."

He sighed in exasperation and tried to be understanding. He didn't have much time before he had to leave and she was making things difficult.

"I can't be with you. He would use it against us and I can't let that happen."

He raised his hand and softly cupped her cheek to rub her skin with his fingers. When he made contact with her face the tears finally started to fall.

"Harry… I love you."

She said between sobs, she didn't know what else to say to him. She pulled his hand away from her face and stepped forward to hug him tightly in her arms. Her shock was fading and it was being replaced by a deep hole of depression.

"I love you too Ginny, more than you know."

Harry quickly kissed the top of her head and rushed away from her. He didn't look back or say anything as he exited the room. He walked out of her life to save it and risk his.

To say that she was devastated would be an understatement and she felt worse because she didn't even have her best friend to confide in. Hermione and Ron had left with Harry to help save the world which she didn't understand why they could go but she couldn't.

After a few weeks, she began getting more and more angry with him. His reasons didn't seem to add up as well as he thought.

When Ginny went back to Hogwarts she knew that the danger had spread even further than her knew at the time of his leaving. Death Eaters were running the place, from the train to the class rooms.

She tried to keep her emotions locked away but she still found herself crying in the dark hallways at night when nobody was watching her.

Most of the students didn't even know that her and Harry had been a couple so they didn't notice the break up. A lot of them hadn't noticed her change in attitude either, which made it easier in some ways but harder in others.

She still hadn't found anyone to talk to about the depressing reality and it was starting to weigh down on her.

One night while releasing some pent up sadness, someone surprised her by grabbing a hold of her arms and pulling her straight in front of them like they wanted to evaluate her condition.

She was even more surprised by who it was… Blaise Zabini.

Blaise made her stand straight in front of him and their faces nearly came into contact with each others. Ginny yanked her arms away and crossed them awkwardly under her breasts then shot him the meanest look she could muster.

"What do you want?" She said loudly as soon as she could step away.

Blaise glanced around and then cleared his throat. He obviously didn't know what to say and had made some kind of a mistake.

"Um… sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Ginny sighed loudly and started to turn away but he hurriedly grabbed her again and pushed her into the nearest empty classroom. He threw a couple of spells at the door to lock it and used a silencing charm which immediately scared Ginny more than she would have liked to admit.

Ginny tried to push past him to get to the door but he quickly pushed her back which landed her legs against a desk which almost tripped her.

"What do you want Zabini?" She asked angrily.

He put his finger to his mouth to tell her to be quiet as he kept his head next to the door. He stayed bent leant down listening intently for a few more minutes until he apparently declared it safe.

"Are you hurt?" He asked calmly.

"No." She answered back hesitantly.

"Good." He said simply and moved toward her.

He stepped up beside her without touching her and glanced around again. He didn't like the situation very much but he needed answered from her. He turned toward her and took in the look of the very angry red head.

"I need some answers Weasley…"

He was cut off by her answering to quickly.

"I don't know anything."

Blaise tried to hide his silly grin at her obvious protest to being questioned.

"Your marks prove that." He said rudely then continued.

"I need to know about Potter. Where did he go, what is he trying to do, does he even have a plan or is he just winging it?"

The questions kept coming out of his mouth.

"I'm not telling you anything. I don't care what you do to me, I won't tell."

She was going to try to protect Harry even it he did leave her. She loved him and he needed her protection right now.

He cut of her stream of thoughts by stepping in front of her and gently grabbed her arm with his fingers. He didn't want to scare her more than he already had. He sighed and decided to tell her the truth, he needed answers and didn't have much time.

"I don't want to hurt him." He said calmly and quickly added more.

"Or you. I just want to help, now tell me the truth."

Ginny pushed his hand away but staid still otherwise. She didn't believe him for a second but knew that if she tried to protest to much, he would hurt her.

"Why would you want to help?"

He was getting aggravated at her trusting issues but at the same time knew that she was just being smart and cautious.

"I'm on your team. I need the information and I know you have it."

She let her arms drop and could feel the depression welling up inside of her. She didn't know what to say other than the truth.

"I don't have any information…"

She was cut off by an exasperated sigh from his lips.

"Really, I'm telling the truth." She blurted out.

She tried to calm herself but couldn't because this was the first time that she was going to say it aloud and it terrified her.

"He left me. He didn't tell me anything, he just left."

She could feel her face starting to distort with the anguish so she turned away from him. She faced the empty classroom and let the shadows cover her face. She felt embarrassed at her emotional state but couldn't' pull the tears back.

Blaise stood awkwardly behind her while trying to keep quiet and giver her time to calm down but the time was passing and he was slowly beginning to feel sad for the little Gryffindor.

He was staring blankly at a wall when she finally spoke to him. She didn't turn around but she wiped at her face as she began to sniffle.

"If you're really on our side, why are you here. Why are you still at Hogwarts?"

He resisted the urge to tell her to mind her own business and tried to think of a way to explain such complicated things in a simple manner.

"The school is crawling with death eaters and someone had to stay her to help out. Things are worsening here despite our best efforts."

Ginny finally turned around to face him. She now had control over the tears and tried to hold her head up high.

Blaise grinned stupidly and continued.

"Besides, I'm not exactly the hero type."

Ginny simply nodded at his explanation and then walked around him to the door where she waited for him to let her out.

"You don't need me anymore, right?" She asked quietly.

"Um… no, I don't think so." He replied uneasily.

He slowly moved over to the door and released the wards that he had placed. They both exited quietly and went their different ways. She headed up the stairs to Gryffindor common rooms and he headed down stairs for the Slytherin common rooms. The opposites quietly departed without a word and snuck into bed.


End file.
